Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 20)
Chapter 20 is the twenty chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "The World Needs Us". Plot (In the ice slide hill) *Boss Skua: Alright Rojas, get ready. *Rojas: Yes. We're heading to the ship the penguins are. *Boss Skua: Ready? *Dino: Now? *Rojas: Yes. Here we go. (Rojas slide down the ice slide hill and jump into ship) *Vinnie: Weeeeee haaaaaaa!!!!! *Dino: There it goes. (Rojas and the skuas land on the ship, scaring people away) *Boss Skua: Ha ha ha ha ha. We finally made it at last! *Rojas: Let's finish what's ours. (Back at the top floor) *Mumble: You better leave my friends alone OR ELSE! *Beny: I'm ready to capture you. It already been a minute for now. *Ramón: Tamón, i'm scared. *Tamón: It's okay Ramón, we will escape as soon Beny is done capturing the penguins. *Beny: Now. (Beny try to capture Mumble until Phoenix kick Beny in the belly) *Beny: Ooh, ooh. My belly. *use a gun and shot at the glass* *Mumble: Oh no. *Beny: *shoot to break the glass out* You can't escape without me. *Mumble: Everyone jump! *Ramón: No! Tamón is too old to jump. *Tamón: Oh no. *Beny: That's right everyone. You're not leaving until this nonsense is over. *Rinaldo: What are we gonna do? *Raul: My friend, you know the answer to the question. Doomed. *Rinaldo: Noooo!!! *jump off the captain's base* *Mumble: Let's go. Escape now! *Beny: No. (Manny bite Beny's leg and fall down) *Manny: Done. He had enough. Now it's time to escape the stupid ship. *Mumble: Part of the glass has broke. Now let's land. *Ramón: We gotta make some room. Not in a line. *Phoenix: Ok, let's make room. (The penguins make room in order to jump to the ship's deck of the outside) *Mumble: Oh no! The leopard seal and skuas are back. *Boss Skua: Hahahahahaha. Mumble we got you now! *Mumble: Come on. Let's stop those two. *Phoenix: Here we go! *jump off* (The penguins fight againist Rojas and the skuas) *Rojas: *hit Mumble with his flipper* *Mumble: Ow. *Rojas: Mumble HappyFeet, get ready to be eaten. *open mouth* *Ramón: No! *kick Rojas' mouth* *Rojas: Ooh. *Vinnie: Boys, get the adelie penguin! *Boss Skua: Okay! (The skuas chase after Ramón) *Ramón: Aaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!! Help! *Rinaldo: Ramón, stop screaming like a girl. Let me help you out. *hit Frankie's head* *Frankie: Ouch. *Rinaldo: I got you! *Rojas: No. Let me eat you in pieces. (The penguins jump and hit Rojas) *Rojas: Ahhh! *Mumble: Go everyone. Stop the monsters. (The penguins fight the skuas as the penguin heroes fight againist the leopard seal) *Rojas: So boys, your life is over. *Mumble: Wait until you see this! (A alien ship destroy the ice slide) *Rojas: No! *Mumble: That's right. *Rojas: I'm gonna get you. *Phoenix: No. *use his fire breath and blocked Rojas* *Rojas: Uh oh. (The Penguin Capturers arrive to capture the penguins) *Mumble: Oh no. *Rojas: Get in. (Mumble hopped on Rojas and scare off the aliens) *Mumble: Yeah. Everyone, follow me! *Raul: Move! (Rojas break through the boxes and scare more aliens) *Rojas: Yeah, scare off all you want. *Mumble: Yes. Come on guys, let's escape. *Perxio: Here we go! (The Boss appears, blocking the escape) *Mumble: Oh no. *Perxio: It's the boss of the ship. *The Boss: Yes. I caught you now. You defeated Beny and you won't escape the ship this time. *Phoenix: We do anything we want. No one tell us what to do. *Rio: Yeah. This is our colony. *The Boss: Your colony? I would have destroy it with a ship. *Phoenix: You better move away. *The Boss: You leopard seal, throw him off. (Rojas throw Mumble off his back) *Mumble: Rojas no. *The Boss: Yes. Eat him now. *Rojas: Yes. Finally mine. *Ramón: Oh no. *Rinaldo: I can't watch. (Rojas open his mouth to eat Mumble until Manny kicks Rojas' head and slip him to the water) *Rojas: Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! *fall down to the water* Penguins, you will all pay! (Back on the ship) *The Boss: Oh no. *whistle to the skuas* *Boss Skua: Ah ha. The Happy Feet penguin is dead. (The skuas capture Mumble) *Perxio: Oh no. Not again. (Phoenix interviens) *Phoenix: I don't think so! *Boss Skua: You will think about it young man. *Tamón: Sorry guys, we are officially doomed. *Perxio: Don't worry guys, i will bring a blue whale to help. *Tamón: A blue whale? Are you crazy? (Perxio jump off the ship) *Tamón: And then, he left. (Perxio swim and meet with a blue whale in the deep) *Perxio: Hey, wanna hit a ship? Follow me. (Perxio ride on the blue whale and crash the ships from taking the fish) *The Boss: What is going on? *Mumble: The ships are moving. *Boss Skua: Be quiet you little icebag. *Rio: Mumble, escape the legs. We have no choice to save you. *The Boss: Yeah, you finally lose. (The blue whale hit Beny's ship) *The Boss: Ahh! (The skuas drop Mumble to the ship and fly away) *Boss Skua: Fly! *Dino: Monster! (Back at the ship) *Ramón: The ship is turning down. Someone gotta move the ship. *Rio: I'm going to save the ship! *The Boss: No! You can't sink it down. *Phoenix: Rio, where are you going? *Rio: To move the ship! (The Boss chases Rio when Rio climb on the ship) *Rio: Ha ha ha. You can't catch me. (Underwater) *Perxio: Now do it Blue Whale. (The blue whale hit the ship with everyone getting scared. *Rinaldo: Oh no. WE ARE GONNA DIE! (While Rio is climbing on the ship's top floor, glass fell to the floor) *Rio: Glass? Guys, didn't you throw all the glass on the floor? *The Boss: It break like ice. It bleed to your skin unless you have shoes on. *Rio: I have to move the ship now! (With the Blue Whale) *Perxio: One more time. (Rojas appear, hitting Perxio) *Perxio: Oh no. *Rojas: Sorry friend. Game over. Eating time. (The blue whale bite Rojas in the mouth) *Perxio: Ha! You're not even lucky enough to bite a penguin like me. (Back at the ship) *Rio: Oh no. I'm doomed with glass. *The Boss: Come here right now. *Rio: No. (Rio jumped on the ship's base) *The Boss: Hey! *Rio: Move the ship now. (Rio as the captain move the ship) *Mumble: Where are we going? *Ramón: He's moving the ship. (The ship is moving sideways) *Mumble: Hold on. (Back underwater, the Blue Whale throw Rojas off) *Rojas: You guys are gonna pay. *leaves* *Perxio: Yes. Don't come back ever again. (Back at the captain's base) *Rio: Yeah. Head over to Antarctica. (Beny wakes up) *Beny: I got you now! *Rio: Ahhh! (Rio and Beny were fighting together) *The Boss: Go go go. (With the penguins) *Mumble: Guys, follow me. We have to help him. (Back Underwater) *Perxio: Let's go. We're running out of time. (Perxio and the blue whale set off in the sky, causing water at the ship) *Mumble: Whoa. *Ramón: That so huge of a whale. *The Boss: Oh no. (Back at the captain's base, Rio was still fighting Beny) *Beny: Come on! A want a penguin! *Rio: No. Penguins are not your toys! *Beny: Now, you will be mine. (Beny tap on Rio) *Rio: Ow. My hat! *get the hat by hoping* Yes. *Beny: No. You're not finish yet. (The blue whale hit the ship with people being scared) *Perxio: Yes! This would help to get Beny out. *Mumble: Perxio, what are you doing? *Perxio: I am going to stop the conflict! *Ramón: Perxio, hurry! *Perxio: Other way! (Rio kick Beny's face) *Beny: OOOH! *Rio: Move now! (Rio move the ship to the straight and start moving to Antarctica) *Mumble: He's gonna crash it to the ice. *Manny: We're going back to Antarctica. *Perxio: Wait for me! (The blue whale splashes) *Ramón: Perxio! *Raul: Where is he? *Perxio: *in the water* I'm okay. *Mumble: Hurry up. *Perxio: Follow me! *Mumble: Rio, move the ship! (Beny caught Rio) *Beny: Yes. You are finally mine. (Rio bite Beny's hand and free himself) *Beny: Ah! No! *Rio: Go speed and fast. (The ship to high speed) *Perxio: Blue Whale, follow them! (Perxio and the Blue Whale follow the ship) *Phoenix: Yes! We're going in. *Mumble: Looks like. IT GONNA CRASH! *The Boss: NO! (The ship crashes to the ice of Antarctica, causing cracks everywhere in the ice and the whole continent) *Mumble: Oh no. *Rinaldo: We're trapped. *Raul: What are we gonna do? *Manny: There's no way out. We crashed on the big ice. Now cracks has spread everywhere in the world. (In Antarctica, emperors, adelies, chinstraps, kings, macaronis and littles are looking at the cracks that caused in the land. Back at the ship.) *Mumble: We're in trouble now. *Perxio: *in the water* We would have tried. But we failed. Doomed. *Ramón: *at the ship* This is all his fault. We left out the snow fog and cracks in the world. We made a mess. *Mumble: Noah is not gonna like what the future is all about. *The Boss: You penguins crush our ship. This is all your fault. *Mumble: No. You started it all. *The Boss: Now you ruined everything. *Mumble: No. You're the one that started it. *Phoenix: Now we have even bigger problems. (Back at the captain base, Rio and Beny were alive) *Rio: Oh no. We're trapped. *Beny: That's right. I will get you now! (Rio and Beny started fighting) *Mumble: Everyone, we must move the ship back. *Raul: Yes. Everyone, let's go. *The Boss: No. You can't move without me. *Mumble: Back off, you're not even helping. *The Boss: No. Now i can get rid of you until the ship sinks. *Mumble: Everyone, attack him. (The penguins attack The Boss) *Mumble: Don't worry Rio, i will save you. (Mumble run in order to save Rio. At the captain's base, Rio is still fighting with Beny.) *Rio: You leave me alone! *Beny: No. My net is here now. *Rio: Oh well. *jump and break the net* *Beny: No! You broke my net. Now i'm feeling cold. So....so...cold. *Rio: Yes because we crashed. This is all your fault. You started it all and made a mistake to take the fishes away. *Beny: Now, you made me mad. *Rio: Oh, i'm moving back the ship. *Beny: No! (Beny run faster than Rio to horn the ship) *Rio: Aw man. I'm slow than a turtle. *Beny: *call on his speaker* Sir, come over here. We are in serious trouble and we need to escape with your ship. Thank you. *Rio: Oh no. Not another one. (Meanwhile on another ship) *Pilot: Lilly, get on. We have to go to the Emperor colony to warn the people about overfishing. *Lilly: Yes sir. Let's go. (The helicopter headed to Emperor-Land. Back at the crashed ship, The Boss is all tied up with rope.) *Tamón: Yeah, that's for stealing me. *The Boss: I hate penguins. They make noises like flamingos. *Raul: Better luck next time. *Rinaldo: Attention everyone. We are now trapped! *Tamón: Oh no. Someone gotta move the ship back up. *Ramón: We can help. *Nestor: That big ice thing is there. Someone gotta smash it. *???: Don't worry, we're coming for you. *Ramón: Rimon? *Rimon: Yes. I am here to save you. That ship has crashed to the ice and i know we can do it together. *Limon: My son, you're okay. *Ramón: Hi mom. *Rimon: I hope we can get you out. *Lombardo: Guys, don't step on that crack. *Rimon: What? It's just nothing. *Limon: It's fine. No big or deal. *Phoenix: Let's finish what we started. *Limon: Ok. *Rinaldo: Don't step! (Limon and Rimon fell to the ship as the ice collapses) *Perxio: *in the water* Oh no! *Rimon: We're free. Everyone is free at last. *Limon: No. We messed up the ship. *Raul: I hope that tied up Boss is okay. *The Boss: No. Now the ice is in the ship and you ruined it. *Rimon: How can we messed things up? What's happening today? *Phoenix: I don't know. Perxio, Mumble and Rio are missing in our side. *Rimon: Tamón, my father. *Tamón: My son, you're alive. *Rimon: It's good to see you again. *Limon: You free all of the penguins in their cages. *Tamón: Rio and his friends did. *Ramón: Yep. All of the help has done right. *Raul: But now we are missing Perxio, Mumble and Rio in our side. *Phoenix: We need to make sure that our three missing friends are ok. (The Blue Whale appear with Perxio) *Perxio: Hey guys, i'm okay. *Rimon: He's alive? *Ramón: Yes. He and the Blue Whale tried to bump the ship from the aliens. *Phoenix: Where is my brother, Mumble? (Meanwhile at the captain base) *Beny: Don't move. I got you now. *Rio: No. Try and catch me. (Rio run as Beny try to catch him) *Rio: I get the rope! (Rio open the rope and tied up Beny) *Beny: Ahhhh! Get off me! *Rio: Go in a circle! (From down) *Mumble: Rio hurry! Another ship is coming. *Phoenix: Brother i found you. *Mumble: Not down Phoenix. I'm waiting for Rio to get down. (Back at the captain base, Rio tied up Beny with a rope) *Beny: Curse you! You ruined my sea story. Now my life is all ruined. *Rio: I won this time. Now you and your men won't save the ocean this time. You let the fishes go away you bad man. *Beny: Next time, i'm bringing a new one. *Rio: Nope. I'm off. Bye bye. *jump off the ship* *Beny: You will pay! *Rio: *land outside* We did it. We defeated Beny and his workers. Now no more aliens coming to go after the fish. *Phoenix: Yes, now let's head home. *Mumble: Yeah. I felt bad for the people that are stuck in the ship. *Rimon: Come on everyone. We have to go back to Emperor-Land. Someone is coming over. *Mumble: Cool. What is it? *Rimon: Two of them will come. Let's go. Someone is going to film us and show it worldwide. *Phoenix: We have to do what we can to get the aliens to know what our situation is. *Limon: What are you boys? Waiting for? Let's go. (All of the penguins leave the ship. In the water.) *Perxio: Buddy, i have to go. I'm gonna miss you. Now take me back up. (The blue whale take Perxio back on the ice) *Perxio: Thank you. *Blue Whale: Byyyyeeeeeee byyyyyeeeeeeee. *go into the water* *Perxio: Hey. He can talk. *Rio: Welcome back Perxio. *Perxio: We won. *Manny: Yep. Let's go to Emperor-Land now. *Phoenix: Alright, let's go. (As everyone leave the ship, a helicopter was heading to Emperor-Land. Another one is going to Emperor-Land too.) *Rimon: Come on everyone. We are to meet Noah by now. *Limon: I don't know that's going on. *Rimon: Yeah. We must lead them to Emperor-Land for a minute. *Tamón: What are you waiting for? We're just at the cove. *Rimon: There's nothing that we can do about father. *Phoenix: Those two helicopters have the aliens who will listen to us. *???: Aliens, you want to know everything about the aliens? *Tamón: Mendi? Is that you? *Mendi: Tamón. *Tamón: Mendi. *Mendi: Oh, it's my boy. *Tamón: I miss you. You are the true love of my kind. *Mendi: Same to you Tamón. *Ramón: Grandma, you came. *Mendi: Oh hello Ramón. *Ramón: Grandma it's good to see you again. *Mendi: It's good to see you too Ramón. *Phoenix: We dance and the aliens will know of our situation and actually know that we exist. *Mendi: Oh. Penguins dance to the aliens. Nice. Come on people, let's go to Emperor Home. Or i mean Emperor-Land. *Mumble: Emperor-Land, that's the name of our home. *Phoenix: Yes, we know. Let's do what we need to so we are discovered here. (Meanwhile, another ship pick up the people from the crashed ship. Two guards discovered The Boss and Beny being tied up.) *Beny: My guards. *Guard #1: Beny, i'm disappointed with you. *Beny: What? No. The penguins have escaped. How are we gonna stop them? *Guard #2: Lilly told me that you tried to capture them. Come on, you're going to be sent to a prison. *Beny: Oh no. I'll get that revenge on that emperor. *The Boss: My worker, we failed. *Beny: You two won. Thanks a lot. (Beny and The Boss is being held by the guards in another ship. Meanwhile on Emperor-Land.) *Mumble: We are back. *Phoenix: Yes. Let's get ready to dance. *Rio: Not yet. We must get to the penguins now. *Mumble: Hey everyone, i'm back! *Rimon: We got big news. *Mumble: Aliens are coming to our land. It's true. They are taking our fish away and they are coming with a camera to film us. *Noah: So you dare to come back? *Mumble: Yes, the aliens are coming to record us. Whatever we do that we have to dance. *Noah: Dance? Dance is no point of helping whatever you save the fishes or not. *Phoenix: Really? Then explain how we have these tracking devices on our backs. (Mumble and Phoenix show the tracking devices on their backs) *Everyone: *shocked* *Ramón: What? You didn't tell us about it. *Manny: I didn't know you have a button on your back. *Mumble: That's not a button. It is like a button. But a tracking device is used in order to get the aliens to a penguin land. *Phoenix: We must dance now. *Gloria: Hey Mumble, you remember me? *Mumble: Yes. *Seymour: Hey guys, long time no see. *Catherine: Phoenix, i have been so worried about you. *Phoenix: Catherine, my love, I'm here now. I'm ok. *Male Emperor Penguin: Hey, can you guys dance like what you did as a chick? *Mumble: Oh sure. Come on, let's do it. (Mumble tap dance first as everyone started to dance) *Mumble: Come on everyone, let's dance. *Phoenix: Everyone together now. *Noah: No no no. Stop. You're making this nonsense. (Rimon, Tamón and Mendi danced together) *Rimon: Hu, hu, ha! *Manny: Wow, this is like what we danced from my colony. *Perxio: Feeling the good? *Manny: Yes. *Limon: This is kinda fun. *Phoenix: Yes, it is a lot of fun. *Maurice: Come on, let's dance. *Michelle: Dance other. *Noah: That's it. Now we praise when the Great 'Guin comes. *Rio: Ohhhhhhhh yeah. That's awesome. *Nestor: I feel so much strong. *Norma Jean: Hi! *Mumble: Mom. *Phoenix: Hi mommy. *Norma Jean: You guys are back. *Mumble: Where's dad. *Norma Jean: He's not coming. He felt bad for the loss of you and the changes of Noah's rules. *Mumble: Oh no. Is he sad? *Norma Jean: Yes. *Mumble: Where is he? *Norma Jean: He is at the cave. *Mumble: Is he alright? *Norma Jean: Yes. *Phoenix: Let's go see dad then. *Manny: Oh boy, i alway get excited on things. *Phoenix: Yeah. *Ramón: Come on you little pinguinos. (Noah and the Elders sing like a chorus. At the cave.) *Mumble: Memphis, are you alright? *Memphis: Yes Mumble and Phoenix. I am alright and i'm here for you. *Mumble: So, did you know i'm back? *Memphis: Yes. You and Phoenix. My best boys around. MORE TO COME Next: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Epilogue) Previous: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 19) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions